The present invention relates to a transportable, rotatable weather shield. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weather shield having an adjustable position relative to the movement of the sun, and the direction of wind and rain. Conventional tarps and canopies typically used to shield people and articles from exposure to the elements are generally fixed structures. When conventionally erected at outdoor events, the typical canopy or tarp is generally supported by poles that are kept erect by guidelines attached to stakes driven in the ground. Such structures generally have at least four corner poles and a center pole. Once erected, shields of this type cannot be readily repositioned to accommodate changes in the weather or to change the amount of shade they create. Additionally, if such structures are erected at athletic events in close proximity to the sidelines of the playing field a safety hazard for players, coaches and spectators may be created.
The present invention, by providing a rotatable, compliant support structure, permits the erection of a canopy in close proximity to playing field sidelines to shield players and equipment from the elements. The canopy is adjustable to accommodate changes in the position of the sun and the direction of wind and rain.
While the primary utility of the present invention is to shield players and equipment from the vagaries of the weather, the weather shield has been found to have secondary utility. In particular, the weather shield creates a space that separates occupants from distractions occurring in the surrounding environment. Additionally, under certain circumstances, air circulation under the shield increases. Alternatively, or concurrently with use as a weather shield, the present invention may be used as a transportable billboard for advertisers, sponsors and sports teams or the organizations they represent. For instance, the shield could be used at parties and other social events to protect equipment, people or food from the environment.
One aspect of the present invention is a transportable weather shield comprising a sheet, first and second supports, first and second tensioners, and first and second stakes. The sheet has a first end and a second end spaced from and opposed to the first end. The first support has an upper portion and a generally arcuate-shaped lower portion. The upper portion of the first support is connected to the first end of the sheet. The first tensioner has a first end and a second end. The first end of the first tensioner is connected to the first end of the sheet. The first stake is connected to the second end of the first tensioner. The second support has an upper portion and a generally arcuate-shaped lower portion. The upper portion of the second support is connected to the second end of the sheet. The second tensioner has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second tensioner is connected to the second end of the sheet. The second stake is connected to the second end of the second tensioner. The weather shield, upon erection, is compliant. A position of the weather shield is adjustable by an angular displacement of the first and second supports.
In another aspect of the present invention a transportable weather shield comprises a sheet, first and second generally oval-shaped tubular hoops, first and second tensioners and first and second stakes. The sheet has a first end and a second end spaced from and opposed to the first end. The first end of the sheet has a first sleeve and a first plurality of spaced-apart tabs peripheral to the first sleeve. Each tab of the first plurality of spaced-apart tabs has a grommet. The second end of the sheet has a second sleeve and a second plurality of spaced-apart tabs peripheral to the second sleeve. Each tab of the second plurality of spaced-apart tabs has a grommet. The first generally oval-shaped tubular hoop has an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion is contained in the first sleeve. The first tubular hoop comprises a first plurality of separable segments. The first tensioner comprises a first link and a first plurality of elastic members. The first link comprises a first ring and a first web having a first end and a second end spaced an adjustable first length from the first end. The first end is connected to the first ring. Each elastic member of the first plurality of elastic members has a first end and a second end. The first end of each elastic member is removably connected to the grommet of a corresponding tab of the first plurality of spaced-apart tabs peripheral to the first sleeve of the first end of the sheet. The second end of each elastic member is removably connected to the first ring of the first link. The first stake is removably connected to the second end of the first web of the first link. The second generally oval-shaped tubular hoop has an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion is contained in the second sleeve. The second tubular hoop comprises a second plurality of separable segments. The second tensioner comprises a second link and a second plurality of elastic members. The second link comprises a second ring and a second web having a first end and a second end spaced an adjustable second length from the first end. The first end is connected to the second ring. Each elastic member of the second plurality of elastic members has a first end and a second end. The first end of each elastic member is removably connected to the grommet of a corresponding tab of the second plurality of spaced-apart tabs peripheral to the second sleeve of the second end of the sheet. The second end of each elastic member is removably connected to the second ring of the second link. The second stake is removably connected to the second end of the second web of the second link.
Still another aspect of the invention is a transportable weather shield comprises a sheet, first, second and third supports, first and second tensioners and first and second stakes. The sheet has a first end and a second end spaced from and opposed to the first end. The first end of the sheet has a first sleeve. The second end of the sheet has a second sleeve. The first support has an upper portion and a generally arcuate-shaped lower portion. The upper portion of the first support is contained in the first sleeve. The first tensioner has a first end and a second end. The first end of the first tensioner is connected to the first end of the sheet. The first stake is connected to the second end of the first tensioner. The second support has an upper portion and a generally arcuate-shaped lower portion. The upper portion of the second support is contained in the second sleeve. The second tensioner has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second tensioner is connected to the second end of the sheet. The second stake is connected to the second end of the second tensioner. A third sleeve is integral with the sheet. The third sleeve is spaced between the first and second sleeves. The third support has an upper portion and a generally arcuate-shaped lower portion. The upper portion of the third support is contained in the third sleeve. The weather shield, upon erection, is compliant. A position of the weather shield is adjustable by an angular displacement of the first, second and third supports.